<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretentious by AStarWarsFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846442">Pretentious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan'>AStarWarsFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disaster Lineage, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Deserves Better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretentious- making ridiculous claims<br/>Anakin is spouting nonsense to his 501st troopers, so, of course, Obi-Wan has to point this out and correct the mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretentious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan walked into the hanger of the bay of the <em>Resolute</em>, looking for Anakin to tell him about a recent development in the war. Anakin, however, was standing in the center of a group of clones spouting off about some adventure that the two of them had gone on.</p><p>"And then Obi-Wan was captured and being held hostage by the pirates, so of course I saved him."</p><p>Obi-Wan then interrupted Anakin's dramatic retelling. "Anakin, I believe it was you that was being held helplessly hostage and it was in fact I who rescued you."</p><p>Those who didn't know Anakin wouldn't have caught the slight reddening of his cheeks.</p><p>"Well," Anakin fumbled for a retort, "you were the one who lost a lightsaber causing me to get caught in the first place!"</p><p>Obi-Wan crossed his arms shaking his head slightly. "I specifically remember that it was you who lost that lightsaber which later got destroyed causing us to need to return to Ilum yet again to get you another crystal."</p><p>Anakin responded, "Yes, but that next design was my best by far."</p><p>"And how, exactly, does that negate the fact that the failure of that mission was entirely your fault and you painted it to seem like mine. Anakin, honesty and humility are virtues of a Jedi. You would do well to remember it."</p><p>The clones, who had been watching this exchange like a tennis match snickered. Anakin's face scrunched in discontentment as he scoffed and he threw up his arms and left the main hanger, likely to go work on one of his ships.</p><p>Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, he's going to be the death of me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Obi-Wan doesn't deserve Anakin's nonsense (Although he does that plenty himself, but don't tell him that)<br/>I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>